Lost in another universe
by LILY.pads.ROX
Summary: When Peter travels to the other universe for a simple job, he leaves behind his wife and two kids. He was only supposed to be gone one day, maybe two. It has been three months. Olivia does the only thing she can think of to reunite her family. She takes her kids and they travel to the other universe to find Peter. But what she finds, may not be what she was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

As the tears from her face, and she looks at all that her life has become, Olivia thinks back to all she has done to get to where she is now and her mind flashes back to when it all began.

"Mommy?" Olivia looks up upon hearing her name being called.

"Ya baby, whats up?" She says.

"Where are we going?" Her son asks her. "And when is daddy coming?"

"Oh baby I told you, You, and your sister, are going on a trip. Do you remember me saying that?"

"But what about daddy?!" As her son says that Olivia can feel the tears coming, and she fights to hold them back as she replies.

"Oh Charlie, Do you remember when you, Henrietta, and I had that special day with grandpa Walter because he was very upset?" The little boy nodded his head, making Olivia want to just burst into tears. "Well, grandpa Walter was very upset because he couldn't find your dad, his son, and now we have to leave so we can go find him.

"But when is daddy coming back?" And just when Olivia thought her heart couldn't take it anymore, a voice says:

"Hey Charlie, why don't you come help me and your sister pack, okay?" Astrid suddenly says.

"Okay, hey can I bring my stuffed cow?" Charlie asked as he walked away.

"Thanks Astrid, I just don't know what I'm supposed to say. I mean Peter is in the other universe for 3 months now, and it has happened before, but now they are older and so much more aware. I just . . ." Olivia's voice falters.

"Hey." Astrid says as she comes over to comfort Olivia. "You are going to take your kids, and you are going to travel to the other universe, and you are going to find Peter. I promise you."

Olivia takes a deep breath, and shudders as emotions rattle through her. "Thank you Astrid, I needed that." As she stands up she gives her friend a hug, and calls for Henrietta and Charlie. "Hey kids, you ready to go? Uncle Broyles is waiting for us!"

"Coming mom! Hey can we bring my phone so I can text Ella when we get there?" Olivia looks up as her daughter says that, and hesitates.

"Um, baby how about we leave your phone, and we can call your cousin with the phones that they have there."

"Okay. Hey Charlie, I call shotgun!" Henrietta yells as she walks off.

As the three of them pull into FBI headquarters in Boston, Olivia takes a deep breath as she and her kids walk to Broyles's office. Her head is spinning and her heart racing as he takes them down to the machine. The machine that they managed to turn back on just five years ago. Olivia looks down as she feels a tugging on her arm.

"Mommy what is that?" Charlie asks as he looks at the machine in awe.

But before Olivia can answer, Broyles beats her to it. As he looks down at he boy he says. "Charlie, that is machine that will help you, your sister, and your mother travel to go meet some new people. Okay?'

The boy nods. "Okay."

Olivia grabs the hands of both her kids, and as they step onto the elevator that will take them to the other universe, she gives Broyles one last look, and then the door closes.

The door slowly slides open, and Olivia gasps in shock. At the same time the person waiting for them on the other side gasps in shock, "Olivia?! What the . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

". . . Fuck?!" A woman said. A very pregnant woman.

"Mommy, that lady said a bad word." Both of her kids said as they looked upon this woman with a frightened look in their eye.

Startled, it takes a moment before she can reply and when she does she says: "Olivia? What are you doing here?" As she says this, Olivia slowly nudges her kids behind her.

"I was told to come and escort a woman and her kids from the other side. They never said it would be you. It's practically the only thing they let me do these days." Faux-Livia laughs and rubs her abdomen as she says that last part. "Well, you must know what I mean. Hey who are these little guys?"

Charlie slowly pokes his head out from behind his mother's legs. "Hey I'm not little. I'm almost four years old!"

Faux-Livia chuckles. "I'm sorry you're right. Oh I never introduced myself. Hi, my name is Agent Lee, and I knew your mother for a while, long before you guys were born."

"Wow." Henrietta says. "Thats a loooooong time."

Olivia sighs. "Yes, a very long time. These are my kids Henrietta and Charlie. It's been a long day and if you wouldn't mind I would like to get these kids to bed before we discuss business."

Faux-Livia nods. "Okay guys. What's going to happen next is I'm going to take you to my house. Then we can have dinner, then off to bed you go!" She turns to go. "Oh and you can call my husband Agent Lee." The four of them exit the building, and drive off. After they leave someone slips from behind a stack of crates, and into the machine room, leaving the door slightly open.

After Faux-Livia unlocks her door she shouts: "Lincoln I'm home. And I've got visitors!"

Lincoln rounds the corner carrying a grumpy toddler on his hips. "Olivia!" He shouted in surprise.

"Mommy!" The little boy yells. He jumps down from his dad and runs to his mother, who swoops down to hug and kiss him, making his laugh.

Olivia rushes to Lincoln. "Lincoln it's so great to see you." The two hug as her kids wait by the door. "Oh Lincoln, it's been too long, how have you been? Oh I'm so rude, these are my kids, Henrietta and Charlie. Guys can you come say hi? This is Lincoln, Agent Lee, he and I used to be partners a long time ago."

The two slowly come a little closer. Charlie comes forward and says: "Hi Agent Lee, I'm Charlie."

The man gets down to face him. "Hello Charlie, it's good to meet you. Well, I just finished dinner, would you like some?" The boy nods his head. "Well, how about we all go eat, sound good?" He waits for a nod, and when it comes he gestures everyone to the dining room. "Come on I want to hear everything."

They all go to the dining room, and Faux-Livia goes to get her daughters while Lincoln brings around dinner and gets his son into a booster seat. When Faux-Livia returns she is carrying a grumpy faced five year old as a sullen faced nine year old walks in behind her. "Olivia, these are my two girls, Carrie is nine, and Rachel is five. And you have already met John, he is three."

Olivia smiles. "It's nice to meet you, my you look a lot like your parents."

The kids smile and they all sit down for dinner. Though it is a little awkward and stiff at first, the conversation soon becomes more fluid as the night progresses. The kids soon leave the table, running off to play.

Lincoln sighs in content. "So Olivia, where is Peter? And don't take this the wrong way but, why are you here?"

Olivia sighs and places her napkin on the table. She knew this moment would come, and all she could think was, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. "Three months ago Peter came over here on assignment to study a bug from over here that we found in one of our cases, very simple, then a meeting with Walternet and Elizabeth. He was supposed to be gone two days, but six hours in we lost contact, and he never reached his meeting. For months your police force have been looking for him, but no luck. I am here to find my husband."

Lincoln and Faux-Livia have a pained look on their face, as though it is a reflex, they reach for each others hands. "Well anyway we can help, just let us know. You, Henrietta, and Charlie will stay here throughout your stay. Tomorrow, the kids can stay with our sitter and you will come with us to headquarters. Obviously I can't be of much help in the field, but any help you need, we are here." Faux-Livia smiles as she says this. "Plus, this will be a great way for us to catch up."

As she lays in bed that night, Olivia is grateful that she is finally here, but her body is telling her to get to work. She does not like waiting till morning to start looking for Peter, she wants to start now. But Olivia knows that if she gets some sleep it will help. Since Peter's disappearance she slept two, maybe three hours a night. All she can do is lay there as the horrible images of what Peter may be going through cross her mind. Knowing it will surely be hours before she falls asleep Olivia quietly walks over to where her kids are sleeping and starts to cry.

Just down the hall Lincoln climbs into bed next to his wife. "Has everything been set into motion?" He asks as he removes his ear cuff and sets it on this bedside table.

"Come tomorrow, everything will be right on schedule." Faux-Livia reply as she shuts off her light and falls asleep. "Right on schedule."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke to strange surroundings. Confused she sat up and saw her kids asleep and it all came flooding back. Peter. Missing. Other universe. She sighs. Worry and pain come over her and for what seems like the one-hundredth time, she tries desperately not to cry. Sitting up, Olivia looks around. She sees a clock resting on the wall. It reads 2:15; trying to be quiet Olivia goes back to her room and sits down at the desk. Gathering every bit of courage she has, Olivia opens Peter's file.

She is met with a picture of Peter. This was taken the day he came to work for Fringe Division, in the picture he is sullen faced, because he didn't want to be there. Next a report of the last case they worked on. A woman had fallen from a 50-story building and walked away without a scratch. At her apartment they found a tank of bugs and a mini lab. Unable to identify the bug, they questioned the women. Having told them she got the bugs from the other side, Peter was supposed to make a short trip to learn more. Supposed to. Next, details of the bug, plans for Peter's travels, photographs of the scene, but none of that mattered to Olivia. Flipping to the back she pulled out a small slip of paper. Olivia, it said can you please pick up a box of 'make your own gum' for Walter? I can bring it to him when I get back. Love, Peter.

Olivia remembers coming home after finding out Peter had lost contact after arriving. The house was silent as she guided a sleepy Henrietta and carried a fast asleep Charlie through the door. After putting them to bed, Olivia sits down on their bed and sighs. It had been such a long day and all she wanted, needed was to know Peter was okay. Lying back she hears something crinkle under her. Sitting up she pulls out a piece of paper. Reading Peters note Olivia finally cries. Walking to the bathroom, Olivia pulls out a pregnancy test and sinks to the floor.

Bringing her mind back to the present, Olivia shuts Peters file and goes down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Walking past Faux-Livia and Lincoln's room, Olivia see the light on, and wonders why they would be awake at 2 in the morning. Meanwhile in Faux-Livia and Lincoln's room the couple were wide awake.

"Lincoln."

"No."

"Matthew."

"No."

"Bobby."

"No."

"Liv, if we don't decide right now on a name, our kids going to be nameless."

Faux-Livia sighs, "Lincoln, I just don't want my son to have a name and then I see him and it doesn't fit him." Lincoln sighs, they had been going in circles for months since they found out they were having their second boy.

"Fine." Lincoln says "Lets hear what you have."

"Lucas."

"No."

"Nathan."

"Maybe."

"Chase."

"No."

"James, and we could call him Jamie."

"Okay, I like that one, lets write it down." Lincoln pulls out his tablet from his bedside table and writes it down. Suddenly Faux-Livia grabs his wrists. "Liv, what? What's wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

Down in the kitchen Olivia grabs a glass of water and sits on one of the stools. Lost in her thoughts she doesn't hear Lincoln clambering down the stairs.

"Olivia? Are you okay, it's almost three in the morning, what are you doing up?"

Olivia looks up, "Oh Lincoln, I'm fine, just a little thirsty, why are you up, is everything okay?"

"Actually I was just coming to find you, um Liv's gone into labor and I was wondering if you could watch the kids. It won't be for long, just till the sitter arrives at 7."

"Ya of course. Um, good luck."

"Thanks, I'll call you with an update soon." He leaves in such a hurry that Olivia doesn't even think about what she has just agreed to do, or how it will affect her search for Peter.

After Lincoln and Faux-Livia leave for the hospital, Olivia heads back upstairs to check on the kids. Once she checks on all five kids, Olivia goes back to her room, over to her bag, and pulls out a small picture. Her baby, their baby. Will he or she ever get to know it's father? Will it be happy? These questions race through Olivia's mind as she looks at a picture of their baby.

"Mommy, what are you looking at?"

Startled Olivia looks up and sees her daughter standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. "Oh Etta it's nothing, just a picture. Are you okay? Why are you out of bed?"

"I woke up and there was this huge blimp flying past the window and I was confused." Etta says as she crawls into bed next to her mom. "Can you tell me a story?"

"Of course baby. Once upon a time there was a warrior."

"Mom, I'm too old for fairy tales."

"Shh, this one isn't just a fairy tale, you'll see. Well this warrior was in love with a prince. But one day the prince, who was also a strong warrior, was wounded. The warrior searched all the lands looking for a doctor to save him. She found a doctor but the doctor was locked up. He had gone mad, and no one could see him. But the warrior knew that the doctor's son would be able to help, so she traveled far to find him. It was a shock for her when he didn't want to help. The warrior pleaded and he gave in. So together they traveled to save her prince. But the prince died and the warrior became stronger, trying to save everyone at any cost.

Together the warrior and the doctor's son fought the evils of the world. One day the doctor's son left the land, so once again she traveled to a faraway land to save him. But this land was filled with people who looked just like them, and the warrior was kidnapped and kept in the strange land while the doctor's son and the fake warrior went home." Olivia, caught up in many emotions, stopped talking. But Henrietta, engrossed in the story, wanted to know what happened to the warrior and the doctor's son.

"Mommy, what happened next? Did the doctor's son know it wasn't the real warrior? Did he save her?"

"Well the warrior knew she was in the wrong land and she fought like hell to go back to her land. One night she snuck away to try and contact the doctor's son, but she was dragged back to her captors. Now the doctor's son received her message and knew that the warrior that came home with him was an imposter and they locked her up. Unfortunately the true warrior was set to be executed because she ran away, an unknown friend helped her escape in the nick of time, having to fight through many soldiers to escape. The warrior returned to her land, but her relationship with the doctor's son had changed, and they were no longer friends."

Henrietta looked up, "Why were they no longer friends? I thought he wanted his warrior, not a fake one?" Olivia sighed, she knew telling her and Peter's story would be hard, she just never imagined how hard.

"Well when the warrior went to bring the doctor's son back home, she told him that she loved him. By now the doctor's son loved her too, and when he returned home with the fake her they fell in love. But it was not real love for the fake warrior was only pretending because the king of her land ordered her to." Henrietta sat up.

"Mom, I'm sleepy now, can you tell me the rest later?" Olivia kissed her daughters head.

"Of course baby, sleep tight." And with that the two girls fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast. Olivia stood in front of Lincoln and Faux-Livia's fridge having no idea what to make for breakfast. She decided to wait for the kinds to come down before she made breakfast. She was sure there would be questions, and she had no idea what to say. The patter of feet coming down the stairs filled the room as five kids walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Carrie, Rachel, and John sat down first with Henrietta and Charlie hesitantly after them. Carrie was the first to speak up.

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"Well, last night they went to the hospital so they could have your brother or sister."

"Okay, one more question. Why do you look like my mom?" Olivia froze. She was afraid of this question. She and Peter discussed what they would say if they ever met her double with their kids. She never thought she need anyone as much as she needed Peter at that moment.

"Well has your mom ever talked about me? Have you ever asked your parents this question?"

"Not really." Carrie said. "Are you two like twins or something?"

"You could say that. So what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Eggs please. If it's not too much trouble." Olivia smiled, glad Carrie dropped the subject quickly.

"Of course not. Rachel, John, Henrietta, Charlie, what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Eggs please." Rachel said.

"Eggs please." John said.

"Eggs please." Henrietta said.

"Eggs please." Charlie said.

"Okay eggs all around." Olivia opened the fridge and suddenly the smell of all the food hit her and Olivia ran to the bathroom to throw up. She thought her morning sickness was over. Unfortunately that was not the fact. When Olivia came back to the kitchen all the kids were sitting at the table eating their eggs. Looking around Olivia saw a dirty pan in the sink and a smear of egg yolk on Carrie and Henrietta's cheeks. "Thanks for making breakfast you two." The two eldest girls looked up and smiled.

After breakfast people moved around showering, brushing their teeth, and getting ready to go out. Carrie left to go hang out with friends and when the sitter arrived Oliva hesitantly left the four kids at home to go to Fringe Headquarters. She was a bundle of nerves when she arrived but Olivia never let that show on her face. She walked in and up to the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" The officer behind the desk asked Olivia.

"Yes. My name is agent Olivia Dunham, Fringe Division, Other side. I was supposed to come in with Agent Lincoln Lee and Agent Olivia Lee but couldn't make it in today." The young woman nodded.

"Of course, I was told to be expecting you. Follow me Agent Dunham." As they left another young officer took her position. Walking the all too familiar halls made Olivia think of when she was imprisoned here and her uncontrollable need to get home to Peter. Just as soon as she walked through the door she was escorted to her own desk and told to wait for someone to grab Peter's case file. Olivia's fingers itched to begin working, so when an agent walked up to her, she was more than ready.

"Hello Agent Dunham, I am Agent Mason. Pleaser to meet you, I have heard many stories of how you and your team worked to save our universe. Thank you."

"Pleaser is all mine Agent Mason. Please, lets begin."

"Of course, my apologies Agent Dunham." Agent Mason sat down. "I'm sure you are more than ready to get to work." He picks up the file and begins to scan it. "It says here that Peter was to travel here to gain information on a bug involving one of your cases. He crossed over and Agent Cover met him and gave him access to a vehicle. Peter then failed to show up for the meeting with our scientist so we traced his car and found it abandoned in an alley with a smear of his blood on the inside drivers side door handle. Is that everything?"

"Now listen here agent. I want someone who can help me find my husband and bring him back to his family safely. To do that, this said person needs to be extremely well knowledged in Peter's case. If you are not, I want you to leave now and find me someone who can help me find my husband!" Olivia stared straight in Agent Mason's face as she said this. He just closed the folder and looked straight at her.

"Agent Dunham I assure you that I have studied this case extensively. I am the one to help you find your husband. Now, lets get to work shall we?'

"Lets."


	6. Chapter 6

Agents Mason looked up. "Does Mr. Bishop have any contacts here? Enemies? Friends?"

"No. Despite the fact that he was born here, Peter's only connections are with Fringe Division or his parents, but mostly his mother." Olivia sighed, the baby made her have to pee every five minutes. "Excuse me Agent Mason, I'll be right back." Olivia stood up and went off to the bathroom. Agent Mason studied her. This was her fourth time going to the bathroom he thought. Not ready to make assumptions just yet, he stood up and went to get more tea.

In the bathroom Olivia was washing her hands when her phone rang. "Agent Dunham." She answered.

"Hey Liv, it's Lincoln."

"Hey, how Olivia?"

"Shes great. Still in labor but fine. How are the kids?"

Olivia dried her hands as she answered. "Carrie is hanging out with some friends and the kids are with your sitter."

"Thank you so much Olivia. Are you at headquarters?" Olivia could hear someone approach Lincoln, then a hushed conversation. "Hey Liv, I gotta go now, but I'll call you later with an update."

"Bye Lincoln, good luck."

"Thanks, Bye." As Olivia put her phone away and exited the bathroom. Not looking she made a wrong turn and ended up somewhere she shouldn't be.

Making his way back to their desk Agent Mason was met with a messy desk but no Agent Dunham. Setting down his tea Agent Mason went in search of her. As he headed towards the bathroom he saw a young agent leaving and went up to her.

"Excuse me, is Agent Dunham in there?"

"I'm sorry, Agent Dunham left just a moment ago. She went that way." The young agent pointed toward the labs.

Damn he thought, she shouldn't go down there. "Thank you Agent Miller, have a nice day." Agent Mason rushed down the hall toward the labs. Whatever was down there, Agent Dunham could not see it.

Suddenly noticing that she had gone the wrong way Olivia looked up. She was in a lab. She was in the lab. The lab that experimented on her. The lab that drugged her and tried to kill her. She had to get out of there. Turning around Olivia ran into Agent Mason.

"Agent Dunham." Agent Mason Exclaimed. "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh Agent Mason, I got lost and, why are you here?"

"Well you didn't come back, so I went looking for you. Are you ready to get back to work?"

"Sure Agent Mason. Lead the way." As Olivia and Agent Mason left the lab a soft banging could be heard from behind the far left wall. "Agent, did you hear that?"

"Hear what Agent Dunham?"

"I guess it was nothing. So where are we on the alley where Peter's car was left?"

After they left the lab Brandon Fayette went over to the far left wall and punched in his code. Entering the small alcove, Brandon went over to the hunched figure of a man.

"Peter Bishop. Are you prepared to tell us now?"

The haunted figure of Peter Bishop looked up. "I will never tell you."

Brandon sighed. "As you wish. Before I go, it may interest you to know that your wife and kids are here. If you wish no harm to come to them you may want to think again about not sharing what you know with me."

Enraged, Peter stood up. "If any harm comes to my family, I will make sure you never see your ever again."

**Standing up to leave, brandon turns around. "Just remember Peter, I am the one in control here. See you again tomorrow." **


	7. Chapter 7

3 months.

95 days.

Thats how long he had sat in this cell. Well Brandor referred to it as 'free accommodations' while Peter was 'staying' here. But Peter just wanted to be home. Home was Olivia. Home was Henrietta and Charlie. Peter wanted so badly to just hold his family in his arms and tell them everything was okay. Day after day he sat in his cell refusing to talk to Brandon and tell him what he wanted to know. Day after day he waited for Brandon to ask him what he knew about injecting adults with cortexiphan and having them survive. Day after day he told Brandon nothing. But today was different.

"Hello Peter." Brandon said as he entered. "I have some news for you."

"What, a new torture method for me?" Peter said bluntly.

"No, but wouldn't that be fun? Your wife is here."

"Olivia?! What have you done to her?!" Peter thought his heart would beat out of his chest with worry.

"Getting a little testy are we? I haven't done anything to her. Olivia came here on her own free will through the machine to find you. I wonder if she knows anything about injecting adults with cortexiphan? Shall I ask her? She would be a wonderful test subject." Brandon ginned a wicked grin.

Peter Stood up and stared down at Brandon. "Leave her alone, or I swear. . ."

"Swear what Peter? Now get back in your bed and I'll return when you have calmed down."

Knowing that yelling would be futile, Peter sat back down. Olivia was here. God, he missed her so much. He knew she could hold her own.

Back at their desk Olivia was on the phone with Elizabeth. "Hi, Mrs. Bishop, Elizabeth. It's Olivia Dunham."

"Olivia! How wonderful to hear from you. Are you on your side?"

"No Elizabeth, I'm here."

"Oh, looking for Peter I assume. Did you bring the kids?"

"Yes. We are staying at Olivia and Lincoln's house."

"Well why don't you come over for dinner. I would love to see my grandchildren and It might be nice to relax for the night."

"Thank you Elizabeth, that would be nice. Let me just call Lincoln to tell him we'll be out for the night. Bye Elizabeth."

"Bye Olivia. See you at seven thirty."

Olivia hung up the phone and sighed. The kids would love to see their grandmother and Walternate. Hiding the pregnancy from them would be hard, maybe she should tell them, but then again she didn't tell Broyles or Astrid or Walter. Call Lincoln, that is what she should do next. Olivia held the phone up to ear while she waited for Lincoln to pick up.

"Agent Lee." Lincoln answered.

"Hey Lincoln, it's Olivia. Hows everything going?"

"Hey Olivia, things went great. It's a boy. His name is James Henry Lee."

"Congratulation Lincoln, thats wonderful. Hows Olivia?"

"She's resting right now, but shes doing well."

"I'm actually calling because the kids and I are having dinner at Elizabeth's house tonight and I was wondering if you wanted me to leave your kids with the sitter of drop them off at the hospital on the way?"

"Would you mind bringing them by the hospital? If thats not too much to ask."

"Not at all. We'll be by at around seven. See you then."

"Thank you Olivia, see you then." He hung up. Olivia set down the phone and looked up at the clock. Shit, she thought, six fifteen. Saying goodnight to Agent Mason and some other people Olivia exited the building and headed to her car. But when she got there a letter was tucked under the windshield with her name on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking around and seeing no one Olivia lifted up the letter and opened it.

Dear Agent Dunham,

Welcome. I have information that may help you find your husband. Please come see me at your next possible convenience.

Brandon Fayette

Pocketing the letter Olivia got in the car and drove to pick up the kids.

After leaving the hospital Olivia pulled up to Elizabeth and Walternate's home. Opening the front door and coming over to the car Elizabeth wrapped Olivia in a hug.

"Olivia welcome. Henrietta, Charlie, hello. How are my favorite grandkids?"

"Oh grandma were your only grandkids!" Charlie said.

"Oh you're right! You are looking more and more like your father everyday. Come lets have dinner."

Back inside everyone sat down for dinner. Olivia looked around.

"Elizabeth, where's Walter?"

"He had something to do at the DOD. But he sure is sorry to miss seeing his grandkids. Olivia would you like some wine?"

"Oh no thank you."

"Okay. So Henrietta hows school going? You are in 4th grade now?"

"Actually I just finished 4th grade, and next year I'll be in 5th grade. I'm so excited I can't wait for middle school next year."

"Well that sounds absolutely wonderful. What about you Charlie? Do you go to school?"

Charlie looked up. "No, but next year I'm starting kindergarten."

"Kindergarten how exciting."

"Grandma can Charlie and I go play outside?"

"Of course." The kids ran off and Elizabeth turned towards Olivia. "How are you doing dear?"

"It's hard, the kids know Peter is gone. They know that we are here to try and find him but I don't think they really know how bad it is."

Placing her hand over Olivia's, Elizabeth says "No Olivia how are you. You look a little pale, are you feeling okay?"

Olivia looked down at her hand. Suddenly the room started spinning at moving in and out of focus. "I, I don't know" She collapsed.

Elizabeth stood "Olivia, Olivia wake up are you okay?" Rushing to the phone she called 911. "Hello my name is Elizabeth Bishop and my daughter-in-law just collapsed. Send an ambulance, now!" Hanging up Elizabeth goes to sit next to Olivia. The kids, she thought, getting up she found them on the back lawn talking. "Henrietta." Elizabeth called. "I need you to stay with your brother okay. Your mom and I need to go somewhere."

Henrietta looked up. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is just fine. I will call and check in soon, I promise." Hearing the doorbell she walked away. Escorting the paramedics in and leaving with Olivia left Elizabeth wondering what could be wrong, and how could things get any worse.

"Mrs. Bishop?" A voice called.

Elizabeth looked up. "Agent Lee, what are you doing here?"

"Liv just had the baby and I was getting dinner for the kids, why are you in the waiting room, are you okay."

"Olivia collapsed at dinner and I have been waiting for over an hour. The doctors won't tell me anything and I'm getting worried."

"Come with me, I'll try and find out what is going on." Together they walked over to a nurse. "Excuse me nurse." Lincoln said. "Can you please tell me how Olivia Dunham is doing, she was brought in a while ago."  
"The nurse checked her clipboard. "It seems Mrs. Dunham has been moved into her room let me take you there now." Lincoln and Elizabeth followed the nurse down the hall. "Here we are."

Walking into the room, Lincoln looked around. "Where is Olivia?"

The nurse looked around and saw the empty bed and overturned chair. "I don't know she was moved here 10 minutes ago."

Elizabeth looked around. "What happened to her room?"

Lincoln went to the door "I'm going to call this in, Olivia has been taken."


	9. Chapter 9

Peter woke to a commotion. Something was happening. Sitting up, Peter walked over to the door straining to hear what was going on. He heard people rushing around and the frantic beeps of a heart monitor.

Outside of Peter's cell Brandon wheeled an unconscious Olivia into the lab and yelled to his assistant. "Hurry and give her a complete workup. I want to know why she collapsed and if she will be useful for our experiments." The assistant nodded and wheeled Olivia away. Brandon sighed and went over to Peter's cell.

Peter went back to his 'bed' and sat down. He hoped whoever was out there was okay. He never wanted anyone to be harmed because he refused to tell Brandon about his research into Cortexiphan. Suddenly the door banged open and Brandon stormed in.

"Peter." Brandon said as he sat down in a chair in a corner of the room. "It looks as though you may have a cellmate soon. Does that sound fun?"

Peter looked up. "If you think that the threat of hurting someone else will get me to talk then you are wrong."

"Now Peter, do you really think so little of me that I would hurt someone on your behalf. No, this person I won't have to hurt. You see she was already in pain when I found her. Well took her. Would you like to know who it is?"

"Would it matter?"

"I think it would, considering that she is your wife."

Elizabeth Bishop opened her front door. Henrietta came around the corner.

"Grandma, where is my mom?"

Elizabeth looked up. "Etta, your mom had to go to the hospital." But before Elizabeth could finish Etta interrupted.

"Is she okay? What happened? Please can I see her?" Etta began to tear up. "She's the only parent I have left and I can't lose her."

Elizabeth kneeled down and looked Etta in the eyes. "Etta, we don't know what is wrong with your mom. Unfortunately before the doctors could learn anything your mom was taken from her hospital room."

"No, no, you're lying! She can't be gone. She was my only parent left!" Etta fell to the floor in tears. "Please grandma, I need my parents, please."

Elizabeth rushed over and tried to soothe Etta. Slowly Etta cried herself asleep and they sat there, alone in the dark waiting, hoping.

As Faux-Livia sat in bed gazing at her son she had never been happier. Looking up at her three other kids asleep brought such joy to her, joy she never thought she would have. Not after her sister and niece died. Not after Frank left. Not after Lincoln died. But then Lincoln stayed, for her, and she was happy again. Then they were married and they had such beautiful children and she thought she might burst with all the love in her life.

"Liv." Faux-Livia looked up and saw Lincoln enter the room.

"Hey, what took so long. You would think after four kids it would be pretty hard to get lost."

"Liv, I have bad news. Olivia collapsed and was brought to the hospital."

Sitting up more, carefull not to wake up the baby, Faux-Livia knew Lincoln wasn't telling her something. "Lincoln you aren't telling me something. What aren't you telling me?"

"Liv, someone kidnapped Olivia from her hospital room."


	10. Chapter 10

"Someone has taken Olivia?" Faux-Livia sits up more in her bed. "This is unexceptable, does Agent Mason know about this?"

Lincoln sat down next to Faux-Livia and gently took their newborn from her and cradled him. "No, I called and checked to see if this was part of the plan but it wasn't."

"Well how could it be. The plan was to surprise her by visiting with my mother, I highly doubt that was why she was taken."

"Liv, I was thinking, do you think it has anything to do with Peter's kidnapping? Maybe the reason Peter was kidnapped was also the reason they tool Olivia."

"If that is the reason, then things have just gotten that much harder. Over three months and we still have no leads in Peter's case. Everything we run through our system comes up with no results."

Faux-Livia was interrupted by a nurse entering their room. "Excuse me." The nurse said. "Agent Lee, can I speak with you privately regarding Agent Dunham?"

"Nurse, you can speak freely here."

"Okay, I have Agent Dunham's test results back. Agent Dunham collapsed because she has a condition called Placenta previa."

"Placenta previa?" Lincoln shakes his head. "That can't be, Placenta previa is a condition found in pregnant women."

"Yes, and Agent Dunham is three months pregnant and in need of immediate medical care. If she is not found soon she and the baby could die." With that the nurse exited the room leaving Lincoln, Faux-Livia, and their sleeping kids in a quiet, shocked filled room.

Brandon sighed. None of his experiments were successful, and with Peter and now Olivia in his control he didn't know what to do.

"Sir." His assistant said from behind him.

Brandon turned in his chair to face him. "Yes Agent Mason, what is it."

"It's Agent Dunham sir."

"Is she awake?"

"No sir, but she does have a condition called Placenta previa, thats when."

"Thank you Agent Mason, I know what Placenta previa is." Brandon grabbed the file Agent Mason was holding. Looking it over, Brandon shut his eyes to think. Opening them he said. "Give Peter stage 5 and I will go talk to Olivia."

Agent Mason looked up. "But sir, stage 5? We have only administered up to stage 3, are you sure Peter can handle it?"

"Don't for a second question what I say or what we are doing here. Finding out what Peter know about cortexiphan will greatly help our research and our hope for gaining abilities for ourselves. Now go do as I say."

Agent Mason left the room and Brandon walked over to Olivia. Picking up a needle he said. "Oh Olivia, I'm so sorry to tell you this but it looks as though what I need from you may kill your baby, but why should you care anyway, with your condition you knew it was going to die." With that said Brandon plunged the needle into Olivia's arm and watched as the blood flowed into the bag and as her heart rate slowed on the monitor.


	11. Chapter 11

After the agent left his cell Peter nearly collapsed. Carefully sitting down he lowered his head as the pain washed over his body. Never had his torture been so painful before. It was as if they went up two whole notches. But all that was only secondary in his mind as he thought of his family. Brandon had done the one thing Peter was sure he could never do, he had captured Olivia.

As Olivia slowly opened her eyes low beeping could be heard. But as she opened her eyes more, Olivia soon realized that she was not in a hospital. Her hands immediately went to her stomach as she thought of her baby. Was her baby okay? Where was she? One thing was certain, Olivia and her baby were not safe and she had to escape. Hearing footsteps approaching Oliva shut her eyes and feyned being unconscious. Just as her eyes snapped shut Brandon entered the room and looked over her vitals. Noticing a spike in brain activity Brandon knew she was awake. Sitting back in a chair near her bed he spoke.

"Olivia, I know you are awake."

Olivia just layed there, unmoving, fear thundering in her chest.

"Fine you little bitch, I guess this is going to be harder than it needs to be. Open your eyes this instant or I will tell my assistant to begin torturing your husband and considering he has only just stopped moments ago I'm sure it will be even more painful, That is is Peter doesn't pass out from the pain.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes. Dragging them over to where the voice was coming from. Olivia was shocked to see Brandon sitting there. It was his eyes that scared her the most. Almost like a void, emotionless and piercing they looked at her. Unmoving, just looking at her. It almost made Olivia want to shutter. Almost.

"Ah, Olivia. Welcome back. Maybe you remember your stay here."

"Do you mean when you drugged me, and tortured me?'"

"Good you remember. Now onto more pressing matters. I have your husband and so far he has refused to tell me anything. Enter you. I need you to tell me everything you know about Peter's research into cortexiphan."

"Why should I tell you anything. For all I know you don't have Peter, or you've already killed him. I won't tell you anything."

"Why must you be so stubborn? Fine." Brandon clicked his ear cuff. "Agent Mason bring Peter into see Olivia." Clicking off his ear cuff he stood up and walked over to Olivia. "No funny business or I will bring harm to your baby." With that Brandon exited the room, leaving Olivia alone, waiting for Peter and fearing the life of her family.


	12. Chapter 12

It was when his back was knocked into a doorframe that Peter woke. He was being dragged from his cell with very little caution for his own well being. Peter tried moving but his arms and legs were bound, leaving him at the will of his captors. As soon as the trip had started it stopped and Peter's blindfold was removed. He came face to face with Brandon's assistant Agent Mason.

"Now Peter." Agent Mason said. "I'm going to stand you up and remove your ties. If you try to escape expect no food or water for a week and I will add electroshock therapy everyday to your schedule. Do you understand?"

Dejected, Peter nodded his head. Lack of food and water, add in some never ending torture, will leave anybody drained so it was no wonder when Agent Mason stood Peter and he nearly collapsed against the wall. Agent Mason huffed in exasperation as he draped Peter over his shoulder and half walked, half dragged him through the door.

Olivia sat up in bed. The sudden movement caused her stomach to seize in pain. Stopping, Olivia moved slower as to avoid pain. Olivia took in her surroundings and assessed what she knew. Trying not to panic over the pain she was feeling and the danger her baby was in, Olivia started simple.

Her name is Olivia Dunham.

She is married to Peter Bishop.

Her sisters name is Rachel.

She has a niece Ella and a nephew Eddie.

She works in a special division of the FBI, Fringe Division.

She has three kids.

Henrietta, Charlie, and her unborn child.

Three months ago her husband was kidnapped.

Her husbands kidnappers kidnapped her as well.

Looking at the hospital style room, she is either sick or something is wrong with her baby.

She has been taken by Brandon Fayette.

Both she and Peter were taken because of Peters research into cortexiphan.

Olivia could feel a migraine coming on. Her mind was swirling with the new information about Peter. But the only thing Olivia could focus on was seeing Peter. After all this time, just to be able to see Peter alive would be better than anything in the world. A loud thump from just outside the door had Olivia's head turning towards it and locking eyes with the doorknob. Then, as though she were in a dream, Peter was dragged into the room. By Agent Mason. But Olivia's mind just skipped over it as Peter looked up and locked eyes with Olivia.

"Peter."

"Olivia." Peter broke free from Agent Mason and rushed over to Olivia's side. He held his wife and suddenly his world was whole again.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter breathed in the scent of his wife and, as if by magic, he forgot about his pain. Home. Peter finally felt at home holding Olivia in his arms.

Olivia shifted under him. "Oh Peter, are you okay?"

Not letting go of Olivia, Peter sat down in the chair near her bed and nodded. "Yes. Its so good to see you. Are you okay? Why are you on monitors?" Olivia began to cry. Peter raised his hand to brush away her tears and cupped her face in his hands. "Liv don't cry, what's wrong?"

Olivia looked up and smiled. "Oh Peter, these are happy tears. Peter, I'm pregnant."

"Liv, honey. What are you talking about?"

"Just after you were taken I took a pregnancy test. We're going to have a baby!"

A rush of emotion washed over Peter. A smile broke out on his face and at this a smile broke out on Olivia's as well. But just as soon as the happiness set in, it was taken away as Olivia's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. Peter stood up in alarm. "Olivia! Olivia sweetie, wake up!" As soon as the words were out of Peter's mouth he noticed blood seeping out of Olivia's blankets. Then he was knocked out of the way as Brandon strode into the room and began examining Olivia.

"Get him back to his cell." Brandon ordered. As soon as he said this Peter was being dragged kicking and screaming from the room.

"Olivia!" Peter yelled. "What is happening? What are you doing to my wife?" But it was no use as Peter was dragged from Olivia's room, leaving his wife bleeding out on the bed. Not knowing just how much danger she and the baby were in.

Lincoln rubbed his eyes. Olivia had insisted that he go to the office to work on Peter and Olivia's case. He had said no, but she had persisted and once she and the baby were at home, with Marilyn to help, he had gone into the office. He was at a dead end. No leads on Peter's case, but those had reached a standstill months ago. As for Olivia's case, her hospital room had no prints and no security cameras in that wing of the hospital to catch a glimpse of how had taken her.

He sighed. Standing up Lincoln went to the breakroom to make himself a cup of tea. It was cases like this when he wished this universe still had coffee. Or at least not be so expensive. Touching his ear cuff he dialed in a friend he hope could help.

"Francis." The person answered.

"Charlie, hey its Lincoln. I was wondering if you had a moment to chat about this case I'm stuck on."

"Sure." Charlie said over the communicuff. "Let me wrap up this paperwork and I'll meet you at your office in 5."

"See you then, bye." Lincoln ended the call and sat back. While he was never close to Agent Francis he knew his alternate had been, and so had his wife. Olivia tried to meet with him every once in awhile but with their kids and Charlie's new job, it was hard. A knock at the door shook Lincoln from his thought as Charlie entered his office.

"Hey man." Charlie said as he came over and sat in a chair across the desk. "What's up?"

Without a word Lincoln slid Peter and Olivia's file across the desk to Charlie. Charlie picked it up and flipped it open. He looked up in shock.

"The secretary's son and his wife?"

Lincoln nodded as Charlie read on. "Peter was taken three months ago and Olivia was taken from her hospital room just yesterday."

"Hospital? Why was she there?"

"She has a condition called Placenta Previa, which caused her to collapse."

"Isn't that a condition for women who are pregnant?"

"Ya, but she didn't tell us. I don't think anyone knew."

Charlie sat back in his chair. "Lincoln this doesn't mention any of Olivia's enemies."

Lincoln sat forward. "Well she just got here and hasn't been here in years, how could she have enemies?"

"Well when she was switched with your wife, she was experimented on and hurt a lot of people trying to escape. I think you should look there."

"Thanks man." Lincoln stood up and extended his arm.

Charlie stood and shook Lincolns outstretched hand. "Any time. And congratulations on the new baby." With that Charlie left Lincolns office leaving behind a whole new list of possible suspects.


	14. Chapter 14

Lincoln stretched. It was time to go home. Looking at the time, and realizing it was later that he thought, Lincoln rushed home to get to his family. As he stepped through his front door he was met with what he could only describe as the pot of gold at the end of his rainbow. Faux-Livia lay sleeping on the couch with James on her chest and Carrie, Rachel, and John spread haphazardly across her legs. Smiling, he carefully lifted James up and gently woke Faux-Llivia.

"Hey Liv."

Mumbling Faux-Livia woke up. "Hey, how'd it go? Any new leads?"

"Ya I think so. Go on up to bed. I'll put the kids to bed."

Smiling Faux-Livia kissed her husband and took James upstairs. Very quietly, Lincoln got his kids into bed one by one without waking them and slipped off to his bedroom. Closing the door Lincoln sat down on their bed and removed his work clothes and snuggled next to his wife. Faux-Livia shut of the lights and got in closer.

"How'd it go?" Faux-Livia asked.

"Well I talked to Charlie. He says congratulations by the way. He suggest that I look into the enemies Olivia made when she lived on this side. I did some digging and the only person I came up with was a scientist called Brandon Fayette. He was the one who wanted to find out more about using cortexiphan. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

"Good. I've been so worried. Especially with Olivia and her baby in danger. I just want everybody home and safe."

Lincoln kissed his wife's forehead. "Me too."

He had seen his wife. Heald her. Talked to her. Now all that was gone. It was wishful thinking to think he could be with his wife after all this time and nothing would go wrong. Then everything went wrong. Now he sat in his cell worrying about Olivia. And their baby. Peter's mind was still reeling with the news. He and Olivia had talked about more kids. A whole tribe of Bishops, as he once called it. Words couldn't describe how he felt about having another child. Happy, excited, overcome with love. But now something was wrong. Even when Olivia was pregnant with Etta, she had never passed out and began to bleed. Let alone so profusely. Worry clouded his eyes making it hard to see so Peter lay back onto his bed.

Sharp pains rolled across her stomach in waves. Olivia was barely conscious of this. But she was conscious enough to know that something was wrong with her baby. She could hear people talking faintly nearby so she strained to hear if they were talking about her.

"She's bleeding too much. She could lose the baby." Olivia herd Brandon say.

"You promised me that no one would get hurt. By keeping her here you are breaking that promise. I won't have it."

"So Agent Mason what do you suggest that we do? Huh, we don't have the means to save her and the baby."

Agent Mason sighed. "I bring her in. Wait a few hours then leave her in the girls bathroom. Someone will find her."

"Fine." Brandon turned to leave. "But if they catch you, I'm not helping." WIth that Brandon left the room leaving Olivia plagued with fear over her and her baby's safety.

It was late but Lincoln had come back to the office because he forgot to sign some paperwork for the undercover operation starting tomorrow. In and out was what he told himself as he headed over to his office. A faint light from over by the restrooms caught Lincolns eye. Closing his office door, he headed over to light. A loud crashing rang out and Lincoln drew his gun. Raising it in front of him he yelled.

"Who's there? Come out or I will shoot."

Turning the corner with his gun cocked Lincoln looked for whoever had made that noise. After finding no threat Lincoln holstered his gun and sighed. It must be my lack of sleep, Lincoln thought. Just as Lincoln was about to turn away towards his office he noticed blood seeping under the door of the womens bathroom. Raising his gun again Lincoln entered the bathroom and was shocked to see a bound and unconscious Olivia bleeding out on the bathroom floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Faux-Livia was woke to her phone ringing. Answering it she whispered as to not wake the sleeping baby.

"Agent Lee." Faux-Livia answered.

"Liv, it's Lincoln."

Sitting up and turning on the light, Faux-Livia turned and saw their bed empty. "Lincoln, where are you?"

"I had to go the office for some paperwork. Listen I need you to call Marilyn to stay with the kids. I'm at the hospital."

"What, are you okay? Lincoln what happened?"

"Liv I'm fine."

Faux-Livia sighed in relief. "So why are you at the hospital?"

"It's Olivia."

With that Faux-Livia gasped and nearly dropped the phone. "Is she okay?"

Lincoln sighed and rubbed his head. He could feel a stress headache setting in. "I found her bound, unconscious, and bleeding out in the women's bathroom at headquarters."

Faux-Livia was already getting dresses. "Lincoln I'm on my way." Hanging up she kissed James, and as she exited the room, began calling her mother.

Peter paced his cell as his way to advanced mind went through every possible horror ridden scenario of what Olivia was going through right now. She could be dead. The baby could be dead. She could be going through mind numbing torture at the hands of their capture. All for something she knew nothing about. Of course Olivia knew of Peters research into cortexiphan. She was his wife and his partner. Peter remembered the long hours spent at the lab with Walter while Olivia had the kids on cots in her office and she worked on their cases. It was peaceful then. Working with Walter, knowing his family was right there. God, was he so stupid. Not checking the car before he got in. Letting Brandon kidnap him. Torture him for months, then put his wife in harms way. Peter knew blaming himself would not help Olivia or their baby. He had to save them.

Lincoln sat on the couch in Olivia's room as his wife slept next to him. Both being special agents for Fringe Division had allowed them access to wait in Olivia's room. The doctors had told them that while they had stopped the bleeding, both Olivia and the baby still weren't out of the woods. The possibility of Olivia bleeding out was high and when she woke, if she woke, she would need to remain on bedrest under careful watch. Lincoln squinted at the clock. Olivia had been found nearly 7 hours ago. If she knew where Peter was . . .

"Peter."

Lincoln looked up. Olivia's heart monitor was showing an increase in heart beats and he saw her shift. Walking over to her bed he gently placed his hand on hers.

"Olivia, it's okay you're in the hospital."

"Lincoln, Peter, where is Peter?!"

"Olivia, I found you last night in the women's bathroom at headquarters. You were bound and bleeding a lot."

"My baby, is my baby okay?"

Just as Lincoln was about to enter Olivia's doctor walked in and Faux-Livia woke up and came to stand next to her husband.

The doctor spoke. "Good morning Olivia. You have had quite an adventure haven't you? Well when you were first brought into the hospital."

Olivia interrupted him. "When? When was I brought in? I need to see my kids. How long has it been?"

Faux-Livia spoke up. "Five days. Henrietta and Charlie are at Elizabeth's. She's bringing them now."

Just as Faux-Livia finished speaking the door burst open as Henrietta and Charlie catapulted into the room and onto their mother's bed. Hugging their mom they both burst into tears as Olivia tried to soothe them and be there for them all at once.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Lincoln and Faux-Livia had taken her kids back to Elizabeth, Olivia was left alone with her doctor.

"Doctor, what happened to me?"

"When you were first brought in it was because of a mild seizure. Now looking over your medical file your Phillip Broyles sent over I see you have had multiple seizures over the years. Is this true?"

"Yes, many times. Some mild ones, some severe."

"When we were doing a routine test we discovered that you were pregnant. During the ultrasound we discovered something."

With this Olivia's heart nearly beat out of her chest.

"You have a condition called Placenta Previa. This is when the placenta forms at the bottom of your uterus. This can cause massive bleeding and you and the baby could die. Now you did have a massive bleed during your capture but you were found in time and we were able to stop it before any damage was done. For now, your baby is alive. But if you wish to continue this pregnancy, you will have to be on bed rest and monitored very closely."

"Thank you doctor. Can you please send Agent Lee and Lee in as you leave?" Olivia's mind was reeling. But all she could focus on was telling Lincoln and Faux-Livia how to find Peter. The door opened and Lincoln and Faux-Livia walked in. Olivia looked up.

"I know who has Peter."

Both Lincoln and Faux-Livia sat down. Faux-Livia spoke up as Lincoln recorded their conversation. "Tell us what happened."

"Cortexiphan. Peter was researching cortexiphan and a scientist named Brandon Fayette kidnaped him for information. We were being held at Fringe Headquarters in rooms off of his lab. Peter was alive the last time I saw him. These labs, I have been there before. It was where he experimented on me."

With that Faux-Livia hung her head a little.

Lincoln spoke up. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. the man you assigned to be my partner, Agent Mason. He is working with Brandon."

Elizabeth sat just outside of her daughter-in-law's room listening in on the conversation. hearing that Peter was okay brought tears to her eyes but she did not let them fall. She had to be strong. For Henrietta and Charlie. For Olivia. For Peter. Lincoln rushed out of the room talking rapidly on his communicuff and sped down the hallway.

Shouting. Voices penetrated his cell and Peter sat up. He prayed that nothing would interfere with his plans to save him and his wife. The the voices became clear.

"Fringe Division! Step away from the desk with your arms in the air!"

He was being saved. The door to his cell burst open as LIncoln stepped into the cell.

"Peter." Lincoln said. "Man is it good to see you."

With that Peter collapsed on the floor cracking his head against the solid concrete floor as Lincoln rushed forward.

"I need a medic in here!" Lincoln yelled. "Radio for an ambulance. He needs medical attention, now!"


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia lay in her hospital bed. Gosh she hated hospitals. Henrietta nd Charlie lay sleeping on either side of her and Faux-Livia sat with baby James in the chair by her bed. Faux-Livia reached up and pressed her communicuff and a large smile broke out on her face.

"It's Lincoln. They have Peter and he's okay. Dehydrated and malnourished but okay."

Olivia wanted to sob. After all this time for someone to tell her that her husband was safe, that they had found him, overwhelmed her with emotions. She felt her kids stirring next to her as Faux-Livia told the news.

Charlie sat up. "My daddy. Where is he?"

Olivia beamed down at her son. "They found your dad and he is okay."

"They found him?!" Henrietta asked excitedly. "Where is he? Can we see him?"

Olivia turned to Faux-Livia for the information. But before Faux-Livia could reply the door opened and a nurse wheeled Peter into the room.

"DADDY!" Both kids shouted as they ran to hug their father.

Peter hated being dependent on someone else. Being in a wheelchair, pushed around a hospital was not his idea of a good time. But his family lay on the other side of this painful trip. As soon as he was through the door his kids ran to him. Looking up he saw Olivia safely in bed and he knew his family was safe again.

Olivia smiled. Today she was going home. Elizabeth had taken the kids home weeks ago so they wouldn't miss school, but she and Peter had needed to stay a little longer. Even after all the stress of Peter's kidnapping and her pregnancy having complications, Olivia hated bedrest. She hated having to lie in bed and do nothing. Even now she was being wheeled to the machine to go home. Peter was allowed to walk and he was the one wheeling her.

"How he doing?"

Olivia smiled. This was one of the best parts of all her pregnancies. Peter and his questions. "Fine. Kicking my ribs, but fine." She answered.

They reached the machine and said goodbye to Lincoln and Faux-Livia. Olivia was all smiles until she heard that she had to be in her wheelchair crossing over. Her pregnancy was so high risk she wasn't even allowed to stand. Olivia had orders from doctors to remain in the wheelchair the entire way to their car, so she and the wheelchair made the trip back to their universe.

Home. Peter had never been happier to see their small, but modest, two story home before. Henrietta, Charlie, Astrid, and Walter came rushing out and enveloped them in hugs.

"Son, I made Blueberry Pancakes and Strawberry Milkshakes for your first meal home." Walter said.

Peter clasped him on the shoulder. "Thank you Walter. That's perfect."

Wheeling Olivia into the house was a bit of a hassle because she insisted on walking the three steps leading to the door. But Peter wouldn't hear of it and carried the wheelchair and Olivia into the house himself. It wasn't until everyone had either gone home, or to bed, when Peter and Olivia were alone. Settling in bed they both lay facing each other. And together they fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
